


Поздняя осень

by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Она скрывается за стволами сосен. Теперь это место — территория Джека.
Kudos: 9





	Поздняя осень

Поздняя осень на границе, пасмурная и влажная, отдает запахом прелой листвы и мокрой хвои. Привычные для Гильбоа лиственные деревья, выстелившие предгорье ковром разных оттенков желтого, степенно сдают позиции хвое Гефа. Сосны здесь не такие высокие, как за перевалом. Низкие, они жмутся к холодным гранитным глыбам, стараясь найти защиту от вездесущих ветров. Мокрые темные ветки силуэтами изломанных линий четко просматриваются сквозь опустевшие липы и клены. Единственная оставшаяся зелень в этих краях.

Джек подходит к краю лагеря, растирая в пальцах подобранный у палатки желтый в красных прожилках кленовый лист, и глубоко вздыхает. Спокойствие осени обманчиво — еще немного и тяжелые свинцово-серебристые тучи принесут снег, засыпая горы и предгорья ледяной манной, отбирая последние крохи тепла и сытости. Поставки провизии сократятся, и придется потуже затянуть пояса. По снегу в предгорья удачно добраться можно не всегда.

Находящимся в лагере о пропитании заботиться уже не придется, а к живущим в селении ниже по склону Джек заглянет ближе к февралю, когда снег станет плотным и в ущельях будет завывать бродяга-ветер.

Джеку плевать на снег и ветер, плевать на голод и неудобства, его не беспокоит слякоть. Ему безразлична смена сезонов. Его тревожит разлившаяся в груди внезапная меланхолия. Он не помнит, отчего его тянет к этим соснам и скалам, но сама неспособность вспомнить мало что значит для него. Тяга эта словно далекий шепот, который манит его в эти края и противиться которому невозможно. И он идет, зная, именно там он сейчас нужнее всего.

Отстраненно Джек отмечает, что палатки расставлены в хаотичном порядке. Выцветшая, бывшая когда-то пятнисто-зеленой ткань сливается с окружающей серостью. Маскировка неплоха. Голоса из лагеря долетают отзвуками битых стекляшек и осыпающейся со старенького армейского джипа ржавчины. Здешние обитатели спокойны и расслаблены, каждый занят своим делом, и никто не подозревает, что любые усилия и стремления напрасны.

Джек шагает легко, голые ступни мягко проминают хвою и мокрую листву, ковром укрывающую каждый дюйм предгорья. Он точно знает, что по такому покрову можно подобраться совершенно незаметно. Но это знание всего лишь очередное воспоминание ниоткуда. Джек привык к таким и все чаще пропускает их сквозь себя, как песок пропускает воду.

Он движется плавно, отмечая для себя расположение каждого человека, словно мысленно рисует карту последующего движения. От расщепленного когда-то молнией клена к маленькому костерку у большого валуна, затем к руслу пересохшего ручья, потом к джипу — здесь придется задержаться чуть дольше, и наконец снова к палатке у края лагеря.

Джек улыбается в предчувствии. Ему безразлично то, что произойдет, он рад возможности действия, и улыбка на его лице наверняка выглядит жутковато. Но никто не испугается — Джек идет по лагерю, оставаясь незамеченным. На землю падают первые капли дождя.

«Пора, — думает Джек. — Сейчас».

Время словно замирает на мгновение, а затем начинает течь слишком плавно и осторожно, позволяя Джеку увидеть каждую даже самую мелкую деталь, разрешая двигаться словно в танце между капель дождя и тем, что происходит вокруг.

Доносится свистящий звук. Он идет сверху, нарастает и Джек, не переставая улыбаться, поднимает голову, следя взглядом за траекторией падения снаряда. Тот опускается, как еще одна капля дождя, разросшаяся до невероятных размеров, ровно под корни расщепленного клена, вырывая из земли огромные клочья, вгрызаясь в двух сидящих у дерева солдат. За гулом взрыва, с едва слышимым Джеку треском, рвется плоть. Рвется, как листы мятой бумаги, оставляя зазубрины даже на самых мелких кусочках. Следом хрустят кости, и их осколки, вместе с частями лопнувшей при падении оболочки снаряда и щепками от несчастного дерева шрапнелью разлетаются вокруг. Кровь смешивается с дождем.

Джек одним плавным движением перетекает туда, к самому эпицентру, где сидят, озираясь, ничего не понимающие солдаты. За Джеком мерцающей нитью появляется Мост — он не знает, как на самом деле тот называется, но точно знает, что это слово подходит лучше остальных. Солдаты замечают Джека и поднимаются ему на встречу. Замешкавшись в удивлении, они поначалу тянутся к нему, а затем отшатываются в страхе. Джек знает, как выглядит, и усмехается еще шире — на их месте он бы бежал куда глаза глядят, да вот только глядеть этим глазам, кроме как на Джека и Мост позади него, уже некуда. Еще один выпад в его странном танце, и он хватает солдат за руки. Мальчишки совсем, отмечает Джек и мысленно кивает сам себе: именно такими чаще всего ему и приходится заниматься — молодыми и ничего не понимающими, не ждущими, в отличие от стариков и младенцев. От его рук к рукам солдат тянется светящаяся лента, оплетая их словно аркан и затягивая на Мост. Джек даже не удосуживается оглянуться. Зачем? Он и так знает, что Мост доставит этих двоих к месту назначения, как доставляет каждого, кто попадает в руки Джека.

Делая шаг к валуну, над которым свистят пули, Джек замечает Ее плащ и размеренную походку. Она движется прямо перед Джеком, и он идет ровно по Ее следам. Джека всегда восхищала Ее бесстрастность и свобода. Сам он словно привязан к Ней все той же мерцающей лентой и не может уйти, пока Она здесь. И все же — каждый раз ждет Ее с легким нетерпением. Если придет Она, ему будет чем заняться. Не то чтобы Джек скучал от безделья, но при Ее появлении у него словно появляется смысл существования… И успокоение, которого ему порой так не хватает.

Джек улыбается уже мягче, подходя к костерку, огонек которого еще тянется в волнении за Ее плащом, словно пытается удержать.

У валуна еще трое ничего не понимающих мальчишек. Джек смотрит им под ноги, отмечая, насколько точным был удар: по центру лба у каждого ровная дырочка с едва заметными простым смертным брызгами крови. Один даже глаз закрыть не успел. Что ж, это Джека не касается. Он протягивает руки к отшатнувшимся в ужасе мальчишкам. Младший из них даже пытается бежать, но сбежать от Джека пока еще никому не удавалось. Рывок ленты — и все трое теряются в мареве Моста.

У русла ручья падает еще один солдат, и Джек в картинном поклоне опускает голову, словно приглашая присоединиться к своему танцу — напротив него девушка. Ее волосы развеваются на ветру, как и легкое платьице совсем не по погоде, и Джек невольно смотрит вниз, к ее ногам. Точно, девчонка была коротко стрижена и одета как все остальные в лагере. Что ж, мечты часто ходят рядом с Ней и принимают разные очертания. Здесь тоже постарался снайпер. Девушка не из пугливых, наверняка доводилось видеть и кого пострашнее, чем Джек. Хотя, думает он, если не принимать во внимание его жутковатую улыбку, выглядит он не то чтобы кошмарно. Джек галантно, с достоинством протягивает девушке руку, которую та храбро принимает, и Джек, не удержавшись, прижимается губами к ее маленькой ладошке. Когда девушка смело шагает на Мост, Джек чувствует прикосновение ее тонких пальчиков к своим волосам. На удивление, это приятно.

Повернув голову в сторону джипа, Джек наблюдает как автомобиль, словно его сминает кто-то невидимый, складывается внутрь, затем погружается в огненный шар и наконец разлетается мириадами осколков. Осколки движутся от центра в немыслимых направлениях и, словно разозлившиеся осы, впиваются жалами в бегущих к машине людей. Джек следит взглядом за большим осколком лобового стекла, которое, вращаясь, будто нож в масло, входит в череп одного из солдат, снося ему полголовы, разбрызгивая кровь и частички мозга. Джек не успевает досмотреть падение солдата, он отвлекается на его сослуживца, которому кусок автомобильной обшивки рассекает грудину. Джек видит, как Она проводит пальцами по еще бьющемуся сердцу солдата и тот замирает, словно запнувшись.

Залюбовавшись Ее работой, Джек без интереса отмечает, что третьему в этой группе здорово разворотило живот, отчего розовые плети кишок осыпаются на землю чуть раньше, чем падает сам солдат, четвертого же осколки превращают в подобие сита. Джек снова протягивает руки — приходится повозиться. Солдаты продолжают защищать друг друга, не позволяя ленте обвить их запястья. Джек, все так же мягко шагая, обходит их, кружит вокруг каждого, словно в бою, накидывая петли, едва касаясь. Рывок. Другой. Лента затягивается, прижимая солдат друг к другу, и Джек разве что не смеется — узлы в этот раз вышли великолепными, залюбуешься. Он и любуется. А затем делает еще рывок, отправляя солдат на Мост.

Палатка. Джек разворачивается — и видит перепуганный, удивленный взгляд последнего солдата. Он смотрит прямо на Джека, словно видит. Но этого не может быть, ведь Она еще не подошла, а Джека невозможно увидеть, пока не появится Она...

Снова слышится свист сверху, за палаткой, ближе к тропинке, по которой пришел Джек. Солдат смотрит на Джека, не отводя взгляд. Снаряд врезается в землю, покрытую хвоей. Внезапно солдат кивает Джеку и закрывает глаза. В то же мгновение раздается взрыв, и Она скрывается за стволами сосен. Теперь это место — территория Джека.

Солдат сам делает шаг навстречу, сам протягивает руку и тихо, едва различимо говорит:

— Спасибо.

Мост, мелькнув в последний раз, исчезает за спиной Джека.

***

Шон смотрит туда, где только что стоял джип и видит как из пламени поднимаются четыре едва различимые фигуры, а со стороны ручья уверенно и очень быстро движется человек. Шон может поклясться на чем угодно, что это человек, потому что среди случившегося кошмара, взрывов, свиста пуль, марева пламени, его видно очень отчетливо. Вот только скорость его движений и тянущаяся вслед за ним блестящая, словно гирлянда на Рождение Звезды, лента говорит, что клятвы Шона ничего не стоят. Человек обходит вдруг пошатнувшиеся фигуры, мелькает меж ними, кружит. Лента сверкает, блестит в огненном мареве. Человек довольно смотрит на сплетенную сеть и с силой дергает на себя... за себя, где движением воздуха открывается не то дверь, не то окно, словно мираж. В этом мираже фигуры растворяются и тают, тает и мираж, остается лишь лента.

Человек поворачивается к Шону. На его лице, перетекая от одной к другой, очень быстро сменяются эмоции. От удовольствия к удивлению, неверию и решительности. Человек идет, не отводя взгляда от Шона. И Шон понимает, что замер, что время стало тягучим, как мед с дедовой пасеки, даже дыхание его замедляется, когда он понимает, кто этот человек. Бабка рассказывала ему, когда он был совсем мальцом, что Смерть никогда не приходит одна, за Ней следом идет Жнец. Строгий и бесстрастный, он уводит души за грань. Он единственный остается один на один с человеком в его последнее мгновение, проводник и страж в черном плаще с капюшоном. И неважно, что рассказы бабки не совпадают с тем, что видит Шон, он уверен, перед ним Жнец.

Босой, в черных брюках и куртке, разорванных в лохмотья, но, впрочем, не дающих видеть тела под ними, словно ткани много больше чем нужно и она колышется не подвластная ветру, сама по себе. Капюшона нет и в помине. Волосы короткие и растрепанные, в глазах плещется ледяное низкое осеннее небо, а улыбка настолько жуткая и безразличная, что хочется бежать немедленно, сейчас же. Но Шон понимает, что это бессмысленно. Если Жнец идет к нему, значит, Смерть уже за его плечом.

Осознав это, Шон кивает и прикрывает глаза — Ее он видеть не хочет. С пришедшим пониманием на него накатывает невероятное спокойствие и где-то на его фоне тает удивление, что страха совсем нет. Ему приятно, что он здесь не один, что Жнец не оставит его и поможет уйти. Шон открывает глаза и сам делает шаг навстречу Жнецу, и протягивает руку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он парню, не намного старше его самого.

Лента обвивает запястье, и Жнец напоследок улыбается. Совсем по-мальчишески искренне.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Поздняя осень»


End file.
